Annoyed Kim Jinhwan
by versaceselu
Summary: Tentang Si menyebalkan Jinhwan yang terus mengganggu tetangganya BinHwan/BoysLove/Romance/Lil Fluff(maybe)/dldr


.

"Berhenti di sana atau aku benar-benar marah padamu" Jinan merenggut tanda tak suka. Lalu seketika wajahnya kembali tersenyum cerah. "Hyung tidak kah kau merindukan aku?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Pemuda yang sedang telentang di bawah sofa.

"Tidak"

Ou Kim Hanbin kau terlalu menyakitkan.

Jinan meringis pelan lalu duduk di samping hanbin yang tengah sibuk dengan buku kuliahnya. Memajukan bibirnya sambil melirik pemuda di bawah. Jinan terdiam, tak lama tersenyum lebih cerah.

"Hyung"

"Hyung coba lihat aku" rengeknya lagi.

"Is, hyuuuuunggg" sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan hanbin. Hanbin frustasi bukan main. Lihat tugas kuliahnya begitu banyak dan si anak -manis- menyebalkan datang ke rumahnya dengan segala rengekan yang ia punya. Menyerah akan emosinya hanbin pun mengadahkan wajahnya memandang remaja di sampingnya "Apa?" Terlalu malas berbaik hati pada si berisik.

Jinhwan tersenyum lebih cerah sampai matanya tak terlihat -ou. Hanbin tahu dengan melihat wajah remaja di sampingnya ini pasti adda sesatu.

"Ayo antar aku ke Mall" tuh kan. Benar dugaannya.

Sosok remaja tingkat akhir ini adalah menyebalkan. Apapun yang ia lakukan sangat menyebalkan. Tiada hari tanpa mengganggu dirinya.

"Jinan, dengarkan aku ok? Aku memiliki banyak tugas sialan ini jadi tidak bisa mengantarkanmu kemanapun yang kau mau, ajak saja temanmu atau siapapun" Jelasnya lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas. Jinan cemberut, kesal karena hari ini dia diak akan menempel pada Hanbin-tetangga kesayangannya. Beranjak meninggalkan hanbin yang asik bercumbu dengan tugas itu.

"Dasar tugas sialan, penghalang hubungan orang" umpatnya. Jinan kau waras?

.

Ke esokannya Jinhwan sengaja bangun lebih pagi. Berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati rumah bercat putih yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun dengan senang hati dia memasuki rumah itu ditambah wajah berseri-seri.

"Eomma, boleh kah aku ikut makan?" Yang ditanya menengok ke arah suara itu muncul, lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Ah jinan ini terlalu pagi, kemarilah. Hanbin hyung sedang bersiap" Jinhwan mengangguk lalu bergabung sarapan pagi bersama tetangganya.

Hanbin terlihat menuruni tangga dengan pakaian yang modis tipe-tipe anak kuliahan jaman sekarang. Mengerenyit bingung pagi-pagi si menyebalkan sudah berada di rumahnya.

 _Dia akan menumpang lagi_

"Kau sudah di sini bocah?" Tanya Hanbin sambil mengusak rambut Jinhwan. Yang dipanggil bocah hanya menggerutu pelan. _Hey dia sudah tingkat akhir Senior High School._ Hanbin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Kadang si menyebalkan Jinhwan bisa berubah menjadi si manis Jinan.

Menghabiskan sarapan dengan nikmat. Sesekali Jinhwan mengganggu hanbin yang sedang makan. Itu sudah seperti kebiasaan.

.

"Hyung nanti pulang sekolah jemput aku oke? Kau harus menemaniku seharian ini, mengganti yang kemarin" Rengek si menyebalkan jinhwan.

"Hm, turunlah" Jinhwan mengangguk. Sebelum membuka pintu mobil dia membalikkan badan ke arah hanbin. Hanbin mengangkat alis tanda tak paham. Jinhwan mendekatkan wajahnya pada hanbin, hanya berbeda beberapa centi. Hanbin pikir remaja di depannya akan menciumnya atau apapun itu tapi ternyata

Fuhhhh.

"Hahahahhahaa dasar hyung bodoh. Aku pergi byeee" Jinhwan berlari menjauhi mobil Hanbin sambil tertawa renyah.

 _Annoying Kim Jinhwan. Sialan._

.

Menempel seperti ini bukan hal aneh lagi. Jika orang melihat mereka pasti berpikir kalau dua laki-laki sedikit berbeda umur itu adalah sepasang kekasih. -setidaknya belum. Mereka hanyalah sekedar tetangga dekat.

Hanbin menepati janjinya dan berakhir ditarik kesana-kesini oleh Jinhwan. Dia harus sabar.

Dua jam mengelilingi Mall berakhir di sebuah Restauran dengan perut yang benar-benar lapar.

"Hyung"

"Hm" Jinhwan mengarahkan sendok berisi ice cream ke arah Hanbin.

"Aaa, buka mulutmu" Hanbin membuka mulutnya. Tapi bukan sendok berisi ice cream yang masuk melainkan jari Jinhwan. Lihat sisi menyebalkan Jinhwan kembali lagi. Hanbin berusaha tidak marah pada sosok di hadapannya kini yang tengah asik terbahak dengan tidak elitnya.

.

Jinhwan begitu gembira sore hari ini, setelah tiba dirumah sepulangnya dari Mall bersama Hanbin. Hyung kesayangannya itu mengajaknya untuk ke tempat rahasia mereka -Atap rumah Hanbin. sebenarnya itu adalah tempat rahasa Hanbin sendiri. Tapi karena Jinhwan terus menempelinya jadi sekarang itu adalah tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

Jinhwan segera membersihkan badan, lalu berbicara pada ibunya bahwa ia akan makan malam di rumah hanbin.

Sedikit berlari, memasuki rumah Hanbin. Lalu menyapa orang tua hanbin. Ia tau bahwa hanbin sudah berada di sana. Berhenti di depan kulkas lalu membawa beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng. Ya sekedar untuk mengunyah di sana.

Terlihat Hanbin yang sudah duduk di sofa –yang memang mereka sediakan disana. Menatap langit yang begitu cantik pada malam hari ini.

"Hyung, aku sedikit membawa cemilan dari kulkasmu" Hanbin hanya melirik malas pada remaja itu.

"Ada apa hyung menyuruhku kemari?" Tanyanya sambil mengunyah beberapa snack. tak ada jawaban. Hanbin hanya terus terdiam.

"Hyung itu kenapa sih, aneh" terdiam lagi. Jinhwan menyodorkan snack ke arah mulut jinhwan. Mengerti jika ingin disuapi, Hanbin membuka mulutnya untuk menerima snack itu, tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak berpikir bahwa remaja itu adalah si menyebalkan Kim Jinhwan. Jari remaja itu terdiam dengan eloknya di antara kedua belah bibir Hanbin.

 _Bukan hanya kau yang bisa menyebalkan bocah_.

Hanbin sedikit mengemut jari Jinhwan yang dibalas oleh jeritan kecil oleh si empunya jari. Jinhwan buru-buru melepaskan jarinya. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas.

Hanbin terkekeh lalu kembali melihat langit yang penuh bintang-bintang. Kini suasana benar-benar hening. Snack yang jinhwan bawa dicueki. Jinhwan terlalu kaget karena perlakuan hanbin.

Melirik sedikit pada Hanbin. Lalu menjadi menatapnya, dia sadar jika Hanbin memang tampan, mempesona. Jinhwan sangat beruntung memiliki tetangga seperti Hanbin. Merasa jika sedang diperhatikan, Hanbin memutar kepalanya menghadap Jinhwan yang dengan keadaan kaget ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau menyebalkan Kim Jinhwan?"

"Huh?" Jinhwan tak mengerti.

"Kau -menyebalkan, terus mengangguku" Jinhwan pikir kali ini hanbin benar-benar marah. Apakah benar jika dirinya benar-benar menyebalkan? Jinhwan merasa bersalah, menundukan kepalanya

"Maaf kan aku hyu-"

"Sampai membuatku tak bisa tidur hanya karena terus memikirkanmu"

"apa?" Jinhwan tak salah dengar bukan? Mengadahkan wajah menatap hanbin yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Kau menyebalkan" menarik tengkuk jinhwan, mempersatukan bibir mereka. Jinhwan yang kaget bukan main hanya terdiam, sampai ketika lumatan pelan menyadarkannya. Memejamkan mata menikmati lumatan itu. Hanbin melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati si menyebalkan jinhwan menjadi si pemalu jinan. Tersenyum lalu memeluk jinhwan erat.

.

.

.

Haiiii. Ff ke-dua gue(?) dengan otp fav ke-3 binhwan of iKON. Lagi mengobati kekosongan hati karena otp ke-2 pisah grgr gk debut satu unit TT

Gak tau kenapa demen banget buat fic dengan alur yang singkat kaya gini. Menghayal dengan occ-nya. gue lebih suka sama ff yng sederhana diselingi fluff atau masalah kecil gini ketimbang ff yg penuh dengan nc atau sbgnya TT tp ya selera orang beda-beda lah ya:')

So gue butuh bgt samangat kalian diminta review ya jgn cm baca doang(?) gue lg bingung sebenernya binhwan shipper di indonesia tu banyak atau tida'

Semoga kalian suka! *bow* *chu*


End file.
